Once Upon A Time
by Barisback
Summary: Tu te rappelle de ces contes que l'on te racontais lorsque tu étais petit(e) ? Hé bien, accroche toi à ton slip, parce-que ton enfance s'apprête à être détruite ! J'espère que vous êtes adeptes de la pratique du Sado-Masochisme, parce-que votre enfance va pendre cher ! [recueil de One-Shot parodiant des contes de fées - sorties irrégulieres ]
1. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

**ONCE UPON A TIME…**

 **[ CROSS-OVER WEB SHOW x FAIRY TALES ]**

 **Le Petit Chaperon Rouge**

 _Bonjour mes lapinous ! Prêts à perdre votre innocence ? Tant mieux, parce-que ce recueil de « « « « « « Contes » » » » » » va détruire le reste de votre âme d'enfant_

 _(probablement déjà assez massacrée par Mandra – surtout_ _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_ _,_

 _Woor –_ _Tell Me Why_ _,_ _Par-delà la forêt des hallucinations_ _ou encore_ _A Little Piece of Heaven,_

 _ou bien moi-même – genre avec_ _Monster_ _,_ _La Mantra Mori_ _ou encore_ _Love Is Insane_ _mais ça vous le savez pas encore.)_

 _(Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a toujours plusieurs version pour chaque contes, et que je me base donc sur celle qui m'a été racontée étant enfant, ainsi que d'autres versions que j'ai lue pour m'imprégner du conte afin de mieux lui casser la gueule à grands coups de pupuce)_

 _[petite parenthèse : Il n'y aura pas « Alice au Pays des Merveilles » dans ce recueil. J'aime beaucoup trop ce bouquin pour le parodier en simple OS. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'il y aura une fanfic à chapitres sur le bouquin – fandom soit Fable 3, soit WebShow. Je sais pas encore._

 _Et bien sûr, merci à ma Chérie pour l'idée du recueil *keur keur keur*]_

 _So, enjoy !_

Il était une fois en des temps reculés, un jeune garçon plein d'innocence et de joie de vivre. Ce jeune homme d'une dizaine d'années à peine, aimait deux choses plus que tout au monde : les petits animaux trop mignons choupi kawaii, et le rouge. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il portait toujours un magnifique haut rouge à capuchon. Il le mettait tous les jours, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige. A tel point que dans son petit hameau natal de St-Etienne*, tout le monde le surnommait « le petit Chaperon Rouge », en référence au fameux conte de Perreaux, sans doutes…

Par une belle matinée ensoleillée, alors que celui-ci était en train de jouer devant sa maisonnette à l'orée des bois, il entendit la douce – mais grave – voix de sa chère Môman l'appeler. En jeune garçon bien élevé qu'il était, il décolla son cul du sol poussiéreux et se présenta à sa mère :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma mamounette ? »

Sa « mamounette » comme il disait était une femme blonde aux cheveux courts, à la poitrine démesurément grande et à la pilosité faciale étrangement proéminente…

« - Mon petit… j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi… Tu vois ce panier sur la table ? J'aimerais que tu l'apportes à ton grand-père Il est malade et je n'ai pas trop le temps d'aller lui rendre visite... j'ai… hum… une affaire urgente à régler… Enfin bref. Ça t'aéreras l'esprit et ça lui fera sûrement plaisir »

Le petit, en gentil petit garçon décida d'obéir à sa mère sans faire d'histoire. Il prit le petit panier d'osier sur la table dans lequel se trouvaient une galette, un petit pot de beurre et de la confiture. Ah, et un paquet de café aussi. Il ne fallait pas oublier cette chère caféine ! _*boit une gorgée de sa tasse Thé contenant du Café*_

L'enfant, tout content de servir de pigeon voyageur pendant que sa mère allait appeler le voisin pour qu'il vienne l'aider à récurer sa marmite, ramoner sa cheminée et autres tâches ingrates en solitaire mais tellement plus amusantes à plusieurs** il sortit de la chaumière, enfilant sa capuche.

Un peu plus loin dans les bois se trouvait une ravissante petite clairière. Voyant qu'il y poussait des fleurs, il décida de s'arrêter en cueillir quelques-unes pour sa môman. Il se pencha sur l'herbe fraiche et commença à collecter les précieuses pâquerettes qui s'y trouvaient. Il les enfila doucement une à une (tête-queue-tête-queue-etc-etc…), formant un joli collier floral. Il se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et rangea son précieux bien.

Il reprit doucement sa route lorsqu'un iconnu de noir vêtus s'approcha lentement de lui, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres...

" - Bonjour monsieur ! dit-il joyeusement

\- Salut gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? C'est dangereux de trainer dans les bois quand on est tout seul...

\- Je vais rendre visite à mon Papy ! Il est malade alors maman m'a demandé de lui apporté ce panier, répondit-il en souriant

\- Et... il habite loin ton Grand-père ?

\- Oh non pas du tout ! Regardez, vous prennez ce chemin là, c'est au fond à droite

\- Merci Gamin ! Aller, salut !"

L'homme en noir pris la direction indiquée par l'enfant à toute allure, comme s'il voulait arriver avant lui. Attendez... c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire !

Haussant les épuales, le petit con continua joyeusement sa route, fredonnant un air chanté par un barde récemment passé dans sa ville qui lui avait dédié une très jolie chanson. Quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui, ça me reviens : Il se faisait appeler Angel me semble-t-il. Mais bref, aucune importance. Revenons à notre histoire.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'étrange personnage arriva à la maison du Grand-Père. Il frappa doucement à la porte.

" Qui est là ? demanda le viellard "

Le mystérieux inconnu pris une voix douce et mielleuse, puis répondit au viel homme :

" - C'est ta petite fille, ouvre moi

\- Tire la chevilette, et la bobinette cherra "

L'homme tira la chevillette et la porte s'ouvrit. Il se jetta sur le pauvre homme, le dévorant*3 tandis que ce dernier l'implorait d'arrêter.

Après s'être régalé, il enfila les vêtements de sa victime et alla se coucher dans son lit, guettant l'arrivée du garçonet.

Toc toc.

" - Qui est-là demanda une voix éraillée

\- C'est moi Grand-Père, le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Je t'apporte de la confiture, du café et une galette faites par ma maman

\- Tire la bobinette et la chevilette cherra !

\- C'est pas l'inverse normalement ?

\- Chh ! Discute pas ! "

Ne cherchant pas à s'attirer les foudres d'un grand-père en manque de caféine dans le sang, le petiot ouvrit la porte et entra. Son "Papy" lui ordonna de déposer le petit panier sur la table puis de venir se coucher près de lui.

Curieux.

Néantmoins, l'enfant obéis. (Quel con...)

Il se glissa dans les couverture douillette et regarda son "grand-père" d'un air innoncent.

" - Papy, pourquoi ils sont grands tes bras ?

\- C'est pour mieux t'embrasser gamin...

\- Papy, elles sont grandes tes jambes !

\- C'est pour courir plus vite gamin...

\- T'as de grands yeux papy !

\- C'est pour mieux te voir gamin...

\- Elles sont pointues dis-donc tes dents !

\- C'est pour mieux mâcher gamin...

\- Oh et... Dis-donc, il est tout dur ton zizi Papy !

\- C'est pour mieux t'baiser gamin !"

* _J'exagère en parlant de hameau... StEtienne c'est bien plus grand que chez moi..._

 _** Oui c'est déguelasse. J'assume._

 _*3 J'ai pas précisé la manière dont il le dévorait..._

 _C'est bon, j'ai bien tué votre enfance ? mmh... Tant mieux._

 _Au fait, vous avez trouvez les personnages glissés dans cet OS ?_

 _Non ? Z'êtes nul !_

 _Donc il y avait :_

 _Chaperon : Geek_

 _Loup : Patron_

 _Mère : Fille_

 _Grand-Père : Mathieu_

 _C'était évident, mais moi je m'en branle *keur keur keur*_

 _Pourquoi autant d'allusions déguelasses ? Intéressez-vous à la signification du conte. (Mon prof de français a bien niqué mon enfance... è_é )_

 _'fin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _*sur un morceau de carton* Riviou svpé, chui povr é g fin_


	2. La Petite Marchande de Pots de Yaourts

**Once Upon A Time**

 **[CROSS-OVER WEB SHOW x FAIRY TALES]**

 **La petite Marchande de pots de Yaourts**

 _Coucou mes lapins ! Vous avez aimé le conte précédent hein. Avouez que j'ai bien ruiné votre enfance._

 _Cette fois, ce sera pire. Vous connaissez Andersen ? Haha, je vois que oui dans vos yeux._

 _De toute façon, z'etes obligés de le connaitre. Sans lui, pas de Petite Sirène, pas de Reine des Neiges, Et certainnement pas cet OS._

 _So, Enjoyer bandes de biatchs !_

Ce qu'il faisait froid en ce mois de décembre ! La neige tombait avec abondance et la nuit avait tendu son voile étoilé depuis quelques heures déjà. C'était le dernier soir de l'année, un soir de fête : le jour de l'an.

Chacun était rentré chez lui, enveloppé dans la douce chaleur du feu crépitant de la cheminée, entouré des odeurs des bonnes choses que chaque foyer s'affairait à préparer afin de célébrer ce jour si particulier qui n'arrive qu'ne fois dans l'année.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, un petit garçon aux allures de jeune fille parcourait encore les rues glacées de la ville. Il n'avait pas de bonnet et plus de chaussures, déjà qu'elles étaient percées de part en part...

Bien trop grandes pour lui, la première glissa dans une bouche d'égout alors qu'il tenta d'esquiver une voiture qui lui foncait dessus, tandis que la seconde, il la perdue en tentait d'echapper à un chien qui en voulait à ce qu'il portait dans sa main.

Qu'avait-il dans la main ce pauvre petit ?

L'enfant portait dans ses mains un petit panier d'osier percé par endroit contenant des petits pots de yaourts. Ses parents lui avait ordonné de les vendre, mais personne ne voulait des petits pots de lait fermenté. Il n'en avait pas vendu un seul, et aucune âme charitable ne lui avait donné l'aumone.

Le pauvre enfant déambulait, le froid mordant attaquant sa peau fine et la faim le tiraillant. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait devant une maison dont la lumière éclairait faiblement la ruelle. Derrière la paroie de verre, il pouvait voir de nombreuses décorations, de la nourriture encombrant de grandes tables nappés sur lesquelles reposait des chandeliers dont les flammes semblaient danser.

Il sentait de délicieuses odeurs de viande grillé et dorée à point, celle des gâteaux et autres tartes cuisant dans le four, du pain chaud reposant sur le plateau... Comme tout cela lui semblait bon ! Mais comme tout cela lui était inacessible.

Il finit par s'assoir à l'abri du vent hivernal, dans l'angle de deux maison. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même da,s l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu, envoyant son souffle chaud sur ses mains et ses genoux. Mais le pauvre bougre était si maigre qu'il avait l'impression que le froid traversait sa peau pour le glacer à même la moelle de l'os.

Il était terrifié à l'idée de rentrer bredouille chez lui. Par ailleurs, il ne faisait pas bien plus chaud chez lui, la masure lui servant de toit étant transpercée de tout côtés. Sa mère avait bien essayée de boucher les trous avec des chiffons ou de la paille, mais à chaque fois une grande bourrasque soufflait, emportant le cache-misère avec lui.

Le petit garçon tendit ses mains devant lui. Il arrivait à peine à articuler les doigts tant ils était engourdis par le froid. Soudain, il entendit un gargouillis provenant de son estomac.

"Ce que j'ai faim..., murmurra-t-il, Je pourrais peut-être manger l'un de ces yaourts, après tout..."

Il sortit un petit pot de son panier, enleva le bouchon et plongeant ses doigts dedans, en pris une petite bouchée; non sans difficultés au vu de ses tremblements. Il sentit le yaourt descendre doucement, très doucement dans sa trachée, fermant les yeux. Il savoura un instant, avant de les rouvrir. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit un gros poêle en fonte aux pieds recouverts de cuivre étincelant, au sein duquel crépitait un feu paisible. Ce qu'il faisait bon et chaud ! Il étendit les bras et les jambes vers le poêle, mais à ce moment précis, celui-ci disparu, laissant place au froid de l'hiver.

Il n'en revenait pas. Voulant s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas la berlue, il repris une seconde bouchée du yaourt. Cette fois-ci, il s'était retrouvé devant un grand banquet. La surrabondance et la variété de nourriture présente sur cette grande table d'ébene massif était pour lui plus digne de Gargant que de lui. La table était recouverte d'une nappe fine et immaculée, recouverte d'un service de table en argent. Il remarqua au loin, à l'autre bout de la table une belle oie garnie, dodue à souhait. Ce qu'elle lui semblait délicieuse !

Tout d'un coup, l'oie sauta de la table, des couverts plantés dans le dos, et roula au pieds de l'enfant. Celui-ci tendit la main pour s'en saisir, mais celle-ci disparut à son tour, le replongeant dans le noir.

Il avala le plus vite possible une autre bouchée du yaourt, et cette fois, ce fut un immense Sapin de Noël qui surgit devant ses yeux. Et à vrai dire, c'était le plus beau qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. Des centaines de bougies scintillaient sur ses majestueuses branches vertes auxquelles étaient suspendus des étoiles, des rubans ainsi que de délicats petits angelots. On aurait presque que l'ensemble était vivant. Il tendit sa main frêle vers l'arbre, mais celui-ci disparut, comme tout le reste.

Il resta là, debout à ne rien dire, les yeux rivés vers la voûte céleste qui auparavant laissait place à l'étoile au sommet du sapin. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose, une lumière pourfendre le ciel. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit sa grand-mère adorée à propos des étoiles filantes.

" Quelqu'un est en train de mourir." chuchota-t-il, une larme au coin de l'oeil.

Il reprit doucement une bouchée de yaourt. Cette fois-ci - et à sa grande surprise - c'est sa grand-mère qui apparut devant lui, souriant chaleureusement. A sa simple vue, l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier : "Grand-mère ! Je t'en prie, prend moi avec toi ! Emmène moi loin d'ici ! Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse à ton tour ! Pitié, ne me laisse pas !"

Et quand l'image de sa Grand-Mère commença à disparaitre, l'enfant pris un air déterminé et engloutit le reste du pot en une bouchée. Sa Grand-Mère reapparut, tendant les bras. Le petit garçon se blottit contre elle, et ensemble, ils s'élevèrent haut, haut dans le ciel; là où n'existent ni la faim, ni le froid, ni la souffrance.

Ils montèrent au ciel.

Le lendemain matin, un passant découvrit le petit garçon, frigorifié, toujours assit dans l'angle des deux maisons.

"Pauvre enfant !" dirent les gens, tristement.

Les pauvrent fous ignoraient ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit là, et à tel point il était heureux désormais, loin du monde froid et hostile, dans les bras de sa Grand-Mère.

 _Voili voilou ! J'espère encore une fois avoir bien ruiné votre enfance. Vous en faites pas, les prochaines fois j'essayerait de vous faire rire..._

 _Par ailleurs, j'ai un petit service à vous demander : Quels contes (il peut venir de n'importe quel endroit, pourvu que ce ne soit pas_ _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ _. Et non,_ _De l'autre côté du Miroir_ _ne passe pas non plus. Gardons notre cher Lewis - Charles - pour plus tard voulez vous ) DONC JE REPRENDS : Quels contes souhaiteriez-vous voir apparaître dans ce recueil ? Quels Pairings - n'importe lequel du moment que l'un des protagoniste fait partis du fandom WebShow. En gros, oui c'est totalement possible de shipper Reaver et le Patron, oui. Oui c'est un putain de fantasme._

 _Ah et au fait, vous avez trouvez - je ne m'adresse pas à ceux qui ont vu mon tweet spoiler bien sûr - qui j'ai tué ?_

 _Non ?_

 _Ok, on va la faire à la Julien Lepers - on t'aime mec. :_

 _" - ...Top ! Je suis un vidéaste assez connu avec un balai à chiottes à la place des cheveux, je vis seul en compagnie de ma peluche et de mon ventilateur, la tapisserie murale de ma chambre est absolument déguelasse, je gueule comme pas possible dans mes vidéos mais en réalité je suis très calme, je met 1M d'années à sortir des vidéos* et je m'en bat les couilles, je suis, je suis..._

 _\- *buzzer* MATHIEU SOMMET !_

 _\- Et non, c'était Antoitoine Daniel bien sûr !"_

 _Aller, maintenant que vous êtes tous en PLS à chialer comme des fiotes, Je vous laisse tranquille. A et si vous voyez une ombre dans un coin de la pièce, c'est rien, juste moi venue boire vos larmes._

 _Reviews ? :3_

 _* Pour ceux qui se seraient offusqués à cette boutade, sachez que c'est pour déconner. Personnellement je m'en bat royalement les ovaires qu'il mette 2semaines, 2mois ou 2ans à sortir une vidéo, parce-que vu sa passion pour ce qu'il fait, et la qualité de son boulot, ça vaut le coup d'attendre._

 _En attendant, vous pouvez toujours regarder SLG, le Point Culture ou JDG, ça va pas vous tuer :3_


End file.
